<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Entre Las Paginas de Un Libro by DakieelNovak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609237">Entre Las Paginas de Un Libro</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DakieelNovak/pseuds/DakieelNovak'>DakieelNovak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:08:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DakieelNovak/pseuds/DakieelNovak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Un nuevo cargamento de libros llega a A.Z. Fell and Co.</p>
<p>Crowley no puede resistir la tentación de llevarse con sigo uno de los ejemplares que su ángel llama "Libro Maldito".</p>
<p>Después de todo, el era un demonio ¿qué daño le haría una pequeña maldición?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Entre Las Paginas de Un Libro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Era temprano por la mañana en la trastienda de A. Z. Fell and Co. El olor a tinta y polvo, se podría decir que incluso a humedad, flotaba por todos los rincones de aquella tienda que en su larga existencia se podrá decir que apenas y había vendido algún libro. Aziraphale se encontraba tomando un delicioso chocolate matutino mientras repasaba la lista de ejemplares que se habían sumado a su colección, perdón, quise decir a su inventario. Seis nuevos volúmenes de la saga de "Los Libros Malditos" del autor desconocido L.B. habían llegado hace unas pocas horas, cada uno con su cubierta de cuero de un color distinto y con el título escrito en letras plateadas, las seis tapas gruesas cerradas por un candado y las seis llaves correspondientes a cada uno estaban en un pequeño estuche aparte.</p><p>El ángel tomo con cuidado cada uno de los ejemplares, apreciando su estado que demostraba un gran cuidado a aquellas piezas, el olor a cuero curtido de las tapas le resultaba maravilloso; se encontraba ansioso por abrir aquellos candados y poder apreciar las páginas que desde un costado se encontraban perfectamente blancas, pero eso debía de esperar, lo primero que debía de hacer era posicionar aquellos seis tomos en un lugar que les favoreciera y después de eso revisar "La gran guía de los libros malditos" que se encontraba en una de las partes más altas de sus estantes.</p><p>Aziraphale recordaba la subasta a la que había asistido en El museo de las Bellas Artes en el centro del continente Americano, había sido una reñida competencia por aquellos seis ejemplares, y mentiría si dijera que no utilizo un pequeño milagro para obtener aquellas piezas; nada grave en realidad, tan sólo unas cuantas cuentas bancarias canceladas; después de eso salió alegre a las calles buscando donde probar esos treintena y seis sabores de helado que tanto había escuchado que comentaban.</p><p>Su tarea de encontrar en libro guía fue interrumpida al escuchar la campanilla de la puerta principal sonar, el ángel estaba confundido, pues la librería aún no estaba abierta y era imposible que alguien hubiese podido entrar, escuchó como algunos libros eran movidos de lugar y algunos adornos de metal sonaban en un tono bajo.</p><p>—Ángel, ¿Estas por aquí?— la voz del demonio pelirrojo le despejo todas sus dudas, alzo la voz para llamar su atención y Crowley hizo su aparición en la trastienda. Su esbelta figura avanzaba con ese movimiento serpenteante que en más de una ocasión había atraído las miradas del ángel de cabellos rizados; pero ¿quién podría culparlo? Aziraphale tenía la costumbre de distraerse de manera muy sencilla, las cosas que salía de lo que él podría considerar común atraían su atención de manera casi inmediata, y a pesar de conocerse desde practicante el inició de los tiempos aquel andar de movimientos hipnotizantes podía distraerlo de cualquier acción que se encontrara haciendo.</p><p>— ¿Qué te trae tan temprano por aquí, querido? — logro decir cuando el pelirrojo se detuvo al pie de la escalera donde el ángel se encontraba.</p><p>— ¿No se me permite visitar a mi querido amigo? — sonrio mostrando sus dientes blancos; bajo los lentes oscuros sus ojos amarillos brillaron con diversión. Aziraphale le devolvió una sonriso con el mismo entusiasmo, una visita de su parte siempre era bien recibida; bajo con cuidado de la escalera y se acercó a su gran amigo. - Vamos a desayunar juntos, han abierto un nuevo restaurante y ofrecen Waffles con cualquier cubierta que quieras. Creí que te gustaría ir a probarlos. — Crowley puso una de sus manos en su hombro, Aziraphale asintió entusiasta a aquella proposición. Se acomodó las mangas de su camisa y fue al perchero por su sacó, la organización de los nuevos tomos podría esperar.</p><p>Ambos seres salieron de la librería, asegurándose de cerrar esta adecuadamente, y subieron al Bentley estacionado en la cera.</p><p>El camino al nuevo restaurante fue ameno y rápido. El lugar era bastante agradable, con una temática algo familiar pero madura, en algunas mesas se veía parejas con hijos desayunando de manera tranquila.</p><p>Durante todo el desayuno el ángel hablaba de manera animada de su nueva adquisición. Crowley lo veía con alegría, el verlo hacer aquellos y resaltar en cada momento lo interesante que sería el leer esos libros, y como contaba parte de la historia que conocía de estos, todo eso mientras un poco de crema batida se mantenía en la comisura de sus labio; era una imagen que el demonio podría observar durante años, siglos, sin cansarse y sin que dejase de parecerle la cosa más hermosa de la creación.</p><p>[...]</p><p>Al volver a la librería Crowley estuvo un tiempo más junto al ángel.</p><p>Lo veía ir de un lado a otro en la trastienda buscando un libro en específico, y al mismo tiempo colocando en su lugar algunos que se encontraban disperso por ahí, Crowley le brindaba su ayuda pasándole alguno que el ángel le pedía, su atención se centró en una pequeña caja de madera y seis libros de distinto color descansado en la mesa, los libros estaban perfebramte alineados con la portada hacia arriba; tomo uno al azar, el encuadernado en cuero rojo; en letras plateadas se leía en idioma español; del cual no tenía mucha practica pero si el conocimiento suficiente para entenderlo.</p><p>En el centro de la tapa se podía leer:</p><p>"<em>Los Falsos Amantes</em>."</p><p>Y en letras más pequeñas en el pie del libro se leían las iniciales:</p><p>“<strong>L.B</strong>"</p><p>En el cetro de la portada se veia el dibujo de un corazón, pero no el infantil dibujo que no comprendía por que los humanos lo consideraban un corazón, sino un verdadero corazón con todas la venas y arterias dibujadas en plateado y una flecha atravesando el centro de este.</p><p>Recordó la plática en el restaurante, Aziraphale le había mencionado aquellos libros con mucho entusiasmo, recordaba que había dicho algo sobre una maldición, y la curiosidad le pico como una abeja, ¿qué clase de maldición tendría aquel? La tentación de saberlo era fuerte, el candado de cobre poseía la forma de la infantil versión del corazón; sabía que Aziraphale no le permitiría llevárselo hasta que hubiese hecho todo lo que tenía que hacer con él; y conociendo a su amigo eso podría tardar días; pero la tentación de saber el contenido de aquel libro era grande. En un momento donde Aziraphale se distrajo revisando algo en lo alto de una estantería Crowley tomo prestado aquel ejemplar sin mencionarlo y lo metió en su chaqueta, se despidió y salió rápidamente del local.</p><p>[...]</p><p>En su hogar se sentó en la silla frente a su escritorio y puso el libro sobre este, paso un dedo sobre el contorno de las letras y la imagen hasta llegar al candado, abrirlo sin la llave fue sencillo, escucho el 'Click' del candado saltar, y creyó que se oyó más fuerte de lo que debería.</p><p>Al abrirlo, la primera hoja reproducía la portada solo que en tinta negra. Al voltear a la siguiente toda la página está escrita con una letra brusca y gigante:</p><p>"NO LO LEAS"</p><p>Rio ante las exageraciones de los humanos, si el dueño anterior había escrito aquello significaba que aquello sería muy entretenido.</p><p>Él era un demonio, ¿qué podría hacerle a él una pequeño maleficio?</p><p>Con una sonrisa en el rostro volteo la página.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>